


Points of Division

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fifteen Minute Fic, Fluff, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Magic, Magic Revealed, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic runs in Dudley Dursley's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Points of Division

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by the 6/15/09 [15_minute_fic](http://15_minute_fic.livejournal.com) word #114. Dudley Dursley became a fairly decent person by _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. I always wondered what happened to him afterwards, and whether the potential for magic continued to run in his family.

The morning of Iris Dursley's eleventh birthday, an owl arrived at Number 12 Miller St.

Dudley Dursley was not surprised. Iris hadn't caused any outright impossibilities -- nothing he could put his finger on, like he could have done for his cousin if he'd known what to look for back then -- but chance had a way of playing up around his daughter. A gust of wind blowing a curtain aside at a fortunate moment, rain drying up for two minutes while she dashed from the garage to the house, static electricity snapping out at the old tomcat who'd tried to claw her up when she was six: little things like that. Added up, they meant magic.

He knew when his daughter turned eleven, he'd have to give her up to the strange, sideways world that had swallowed his aunt and his cousin, and unsettled his parents' entire lives. He didn't like the idea of sending her away for most of the year, to a place he could never follow, but he thought about the casual wonders he'd seen when he stood as a man of honor at Harry's wedding, and he envied Iris a little.

He'd told her about magic and wizards; about broomsticks and candies that could make you change colors or grow feathers; about castles and wands and owls; and about war and death and learning that all people mattered, no matter how strange they might be. But he wasn't much good at stories -- he was always a bit lost when he couldn't work with his hands -- and as she got older, Iris told him he should stop mixing fairy-tales and _Alice in Wonderland_ and just stick to braiding her hair when he wanted to "do the father-daughter thing."

Maureen was no help. When they first got serious, Dudley had warned her that magic seemed to run in his family, but he'd always figured she was humoring him when she said she believed. After all, he didn't have anything convincing to show her, beyond the one picture of Harry's wedding, but everyone in that photo had been on their best behavior, so they never did much more than shuffle a few inches from side to side and switch from smiles to laughter, and those changes were small enough for Maureen to shrug off as a bad memory for details.

Dudley opened the kitchen window to let in the owl, ignoring Maureen and Iris's shouts of alarm. He thought they would believe him now.

He wondered what else would change.

**Author's Note:**

> Random trivia: this Maureen is the same Maureen as Dudley's fiancée in [Cast a Long Shadow (We All Meet in the End)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1450447). I wrote this ficlet while struggling with that remix and figured I might as well stick them into the same continuity. :-)


End file.
